Smile for that beautiful flower
by Catkat718
Summary: "Give it up Lucy! Natsu is dead!" How would Lucy react to this? What about the future of their baby boy? A one-shot based on the relationship of NaLu. Fiore has be engulf in war sending off Wizards from each guild. Including Natsu Dragneel. How would Lucy react when she hears that Natsu is dead! The chapter is divided into more than 1. Plus I may throw in a epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Give it up Lucy! Natsu is dead!"_

Lucy could still recall the shocking news from the War. It had lasted for 3 whole years. The war had lasted for 3 years just because of a stupid quarrel between 2 countries.

Fiore had sent Wizards to help their neighbouring country in need. The country which kind of started the war in the first place. For this, they had sent every Wizard available from each guild. Including her love, Natsu Dragneel.

Once again it was a rainy day in town. Juvia was getting more anxious as the days pass by. Her beloved Grey was also sent to the war. Though each month, he would send a letter about the other Wizards and their mission. News had spread that the war was soon coming to an end. And all Wizards were soon coming home within a fortnight.

Lucy rocked her baby boy in her arms. He had pink hair and small black eyes just like his father. He was only 2 months old and was given the name 'Baby' as temporary. Lucy had promise Natsu that as soon as he came back. Together they both would give their child a proper name, for now he had to be stuck being called 'Baby'. She giggled a little whilst Baby slept. He resembles so much like his father. Especially how he would tilt his head and his mouth wide open.

When Lucy was only 1 month pregnant, Natsu, Grey, Elfman and Gajeel were sent to war. Even though they had disagreed (with violence even). They were threaten that the members of their guild will be given physical abuse if they had quarrelled any further. In the end, they had to surrender.

The guild was like a home for ghosts. It was rarely loud, but everyone was filled in hope for their members. The guild was mostly filled with women and their children. The only women who went to war were Erza, Evergreen, Cana (even though Gildarts had opposed the idea) and Lisanna. Many were against this, such as Master, Natsu and Mirajane. Despite the rows, broken tables, shattered glass, etc. In the end, all wizards were in need for help. So they left with determination promising to safely return.

Each day, Master would sit on the centre of the bar. Sometimes he would be sitting there sleeping, drinking, eating, etc. But on each day, he was always found in the same position hoping for his children to flood the guild once again.

Levy came over with a smile on her face. "How's Baby Luce?" she leaned over and watch Baby sleeping in Lucy's arms. She giggled a little before grabbing a nearby chair. She leaned her head against Lucy's shoulder eyeing on the door.

"Don't worry, Gajeel will be back. Don't forget his attitude before he left." Lucy tease as she watched her friend flush. Levy pouted at Lucy as if she was about to complain, but with the sleeping baby. Levy let out a sigh before leaning on her friend's shoulder once again.

"I'm not worried about Gajeel. For all I care, he could come back smiling like an idiot. Geez, he'll probably make that peace sign again", Levy moan. She looked away from Lucy to avoid her romantic gaze. Lucy snicker before standing up to place baby in his pram.

"It's almost afternoon. I'll better take baby home and feed him". Before reaching for her purple jacket. It was just going to be another day at the guild.

**Just at that time the door flung open. "We're back!"**

Lucy turned round and stood there for a moment gazing at the members at the door. It was too early for this. Everyone was back from War! Tears fell from her face. Everyone was back! It was unimaginable. The emotions were indescribable. Everyone inside burst with tears as they gape at each other. There was a loud roar from everyone before they all reunited.

Juvia almost washed Grey away. Levy cried clinging over Gajeel; causing him to turn crimson with the peace sign gesture. Happy and Carla cried dragging down Panther Lily. Mirajane fell into the arms of Lisanna and Elfman. Laxus was comforting his old man crying, sitting at the bar whilst his Thunder God Tribe surrounded them.

The mages were covered in bandages, hiding their wounds from the dreadful war. Lucy cleared the tears from her eyes and went to fetch her crying baby boy, who been awoke from the noisy guild. Everyone was comforting with each other, embraced in their warmth, tears and love. So where was Natsu?

Grey came over with Juvia linking on his arm. "Hey Lucy. And who's this little Devil here then? Hmm". He leaned over at baby, chuckling to himself. Maybe because of how Baby resembles so much of his father? Elfman came over giving Lucy a pat on the back. "Lucy! Seems like you've became a great man!". Lucy's hair was shadowing her eyes. '_Where's Natsu?' _she thought. Any time now he would pop out of the middle of nowhere and asks if she missed him. "NATSU! This isn't funny now".

Tears rolled down her face one again. She looked round the guild, pressing Baby in her arms. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Everyone stopped the laughter, smiles, tears and fell into a deep silent. _'Damn Natsu. Where are you now? Please come back anytime soon'_. The only person/ or cat to break the silent was the blue Exceed. Happy flew over to Lucy. Extending his arms so he could hold the baby. Lucy passed on Baby onto him. Even though Happy didn't go to war. Tears also fell to his face as he tighten the grip on his bottom-lip so it would stop. "Lucy.."

Grey pulled out a Purple Hyacinths from his pocket. It was a little withered, but you could still define the colour and shape of the flower. He showed it in front of the summoner crying her eyes out. "Lucy, about Natsu. He would kill me if I didn't give this to you. But here." Grey laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere. He pulled Lucy's hand and placing the flower on top. "I don't know if it has a special meaning", he stepped back to his Juvia and scratched his head "but the bastard told me to give this to you. Even if it was sent from hell!".

"I'm sorry", Lucy mumbled.

"What I didn't quite catch that", Grey pointed out. Was he trying to lighten the atmosphere or act cocky? Either way, his girlfriend, who tried stopping him, elbowed him. "Oww.."

"It's a Hyacinths... Purple Hyacinths..", Lucy held the flower to her head trying to cover her tears. "It'tt, means.. I'm sorry..". Lucy remembers how she was reading a book of flowers and their meanings. She pointed out a flower to her newly husband on their honeymoon. Pointing out that if he were ever to say sorry, he should give her a purple Hyacinths. '_If there's ever a time you feel sorry. Give me this flower okay?' 'Ok' _

"It means.. I'm sorry.."

"Nice one Ice boy", Gajeel whispered into Grey's ears. Grey frown looking as if he was defending himself, before looking at Lucy again. His girlfriend gave him the eye as he shrug trying to show his innocent. "Juvia..please.." This was not his day.

Lisanna stepped out of her comfort zone. She squeezed her arm, tightening on what she was about to say. At first, she began to stutter the words but she kept looking at Lucy. She saw a lost girl, crying time and time. Again and again about..

Lisanna closed her eyes and announced the tragic news. "Lucy, about Natsu.. He was... No.. He died whilst protecting everyone". Every eye narrowed towards the centre speaker. Some were in shock, lost or anger. But overall, everyone was hurt about the lost of Natsu.

Lucy only stopped hearing towards the point of "died". She dropped herself to her knees tightening the flower. Her tears over flown. "It can't be.", she raised her head and faced Lisanna. Lisanna looked away from Lucy feeling guilty for bringing the news. "Natsu.. He's not dead yet. No. He's not dead at all!". Lucy smiled, she felt hope. At any moment now, Natsu would pop out in the middle of nowhere. She faced her left hand with the golden ring. It was a sign of their love. That night where Natsu confessed, to spend his life with her for eternity.

"Give it up Lucy! Natsu is dead!", shouted Gajeel. He faced Lucy with tears. The iron dragon with tears? He was supposed to have the heart of iron. But it seems Natsu had melted it away. Gajeel looked at Lucy in disgust. He couldn't stand it anymore. He too, wanted Natsu to come back and say everything was all right. He stepped down from his place and stared at the floor so nobody could see his tears.

"You jerk! You promise to spend your life with me for eternity! Idiot, why are you backing down now!". Lucy stared at her ring like she was forcing some answers. She couldn't stop her tears. She loved him. She loved him more than her own life.

Everyone stood silent, not a word, not a movement. Only standing, staring at the girl holding the flower with her wedding ring reflecting the light. It hadn't been a full year for their anniversary. But already, the groom passed away.

Lucy stood up on her shaky legs. Her head faced the floor with her eyes closed shut so the tears would stop. "Natsu! Please come out! I'm begging you!", she shouted. Her voice withered into the guild. Still the tears wouldn't let go.

"Lucy.." Erza wail. Erza were full of emotions, but not as much as Lucy. Erza, along with the returned mages saw the death. His last smile. His last words. His last battle. Wendy began to cry, followed by Lisanna and Levy. The rest looked away, avoiding the guilt. Somehow, the guild was filled with thoughts of Natsu. "He was a heck of a brat", Laxus muttered.

Lucy lifted her head. She staggered to stand. "No. I refuse to believe he died! It couldn't have. He's Natsu. Of course he couldn't. I'm going to look for him." Her words slowly picked up speed and volume. She headed towards the door. Everyone stared at her with fear. They couldn't move. No, they didn't want to move. Just as Lucy was about to reach the handle, she smiled with memories of Natsu. "I'll find you", she murmured to herself.

Just then, Master extended his arms and hit Lucy across the head. She landed on the floor with a thud, out cold. Everyone was in shock.

"Master"

"Gigi"

"Old man"

Everyone yelled his names asking about the slap just now. The small old man looked at the blonde. Then he walked towards Happy with Baby. "You know it pains me, hearing that one of my own children died", he held Baby looking at him with awe. Even though, he was still in his serious tone.

"I love the way, how I get to see them grow up into the world. How they take on missions. Make new friends. Show new expressions. And fall in love. However. Although I haven't met Lucy as long as I met most of you. She also, became a member of our family in such a short period of time. Just now, you saw her losing herself. If I haven't done that, they all of you would have witness your own member of the family losing her sense. Of course it pains us all for losing Natsu. But for Lucy, he was her husband. Her partner in life. On the other hand, Natsu was our brother. Someone we cherish despite the fights we can have. Grey, Erza. Wake Lucy, she should be able to get some sense by now." Master announced. He looked upon Baby, analysing the features he shares with his parents. He hinted a smile. Then a frown.

"Master! Lucy's gone out cold. Really cold! You slapped her too hard", Grey shouted.

The rest of the mage began crowding round; checking her pulse, her body temperatures, etc. Master began to lose his cool, he ran round unsteadily whilst Baby cried. Laxus stepped forward knocking Master off his feet and catching baby at the same time. Master looked up at his grandson tending his nose. Tears began to well up then finally, Master let out a cry.

Laxus looked at his grandfather then at Baby wondering. _Really. Why are they so alike?_

"Geez old man, if you were going to slap someone on the head. Then why do it and cry afterwards", Laxus stated stubbornly passing Happy to handle the baby. He blush a little before patting his old man on the head. Master howled down loudly whilst the other Mages carried Lucy to the infirmary.

* * *

My first story everyone! What do you think? Sorry for grammer or spellings mistake. Give me some feedback on your opinions please! Hopefully I should be able to update within a fortnight.

Thanks for reading x

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail. Nor the image that represents my story. The image is credit to Mr J from Canada.

Notes: I surfed over the web looking for a flower that meant sorry. In the end I found that a purple Hyacinth means "I am sorry" "Forgive me" etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy opened her eyes. She started from the corner, inspecting her surrounding. At first, her vision was faint, but gradually she became to recognise she was in the infirmary. She let out a groan before turning her head towards the window. She saw the sun setting, giving off the striking colours of red, orange and yellow. It was beautiful.

Slowly she sat up and found herself alone. She groans once more feeling the pain on her head. She gently touch the wound, resulting an immense sting under the recalled the certain events that happened for the past few hours. She remembered the Mages from war. Baby being awoken and about Natsu.

She turned to face the door. _How long have I been here? _She felt like calling someone. Telling them she was awake. Telling them to celebrate for their arrival. Smiling and drinking. Laughing at their jokes and stories. But already, that person she wanted to talk to, didn't.. no.. couldn't come back. She sighs.

She felt like she was about to cry. Tears began to approach. She bit her bottom lip so it would stop. She had to get used to it. She couldn't cry over it. She need to..

"I'm back babe. Did you miss me?"

Lucy swift a turn behind her. There, leaning next to the window, was Natsu Dragneel. She covered her mouth in disbelief. He couldn't be alive. She was told he was dead. Was Lisanna wrong? She examined Natsu from head to toe. He wore the same clothing as he did before he went to war. His golden trimmed waistcoat, his knee-length trousers and his scarf; the one handed from Igneel. He was definitely Natsu. But how?

"Quit staring, it's rude didn't you know?" Natsu grumbled before sitting at the far end of the bed. In his hands held a bunch of flowers, possibly handpick since the bottom end seemed burnt. Lucy giggled a little. This was definitely Natsu.

"What's wrong?", Natsu asked curiously tilting his head to the side. He cracked a smile, twitching his hands at the same time. Lucy giggled again, "Nothing", she replied. She gave out a warm smile as she gazes into his eyes.

"That's quite a bump on your head", Natsu marked looking at the bandages wrapped around her head. "How did it happen?"

"O this? I fell down", Lucy shrug half lying yet half telling the truth.

Natsu smiled, avoiding her eyes. "You were always an Idiot", he muttered.

"Hey!", Lucy protest. She flushed in embarrassment as he gazed in her deep brown eyes. He licked the top of his lip creating a hungry atmosphere. It's been a long time since they were able to talk like this. Lucy broke a sweat seeing the hungry dragon slayer in front.

Natsu leaned closer and raised his hand so it touched the wall behind her. "I miss you babe", he murmurs. Lucy blush heavily the closer he came. His eyes were filled with temptation and lust. Black eyes to brown. Lucy close her eyes as Natsu repeat the same action. Tilting his head whilst he was at it too. She felt him breathing 2cm away from her. His manly scent felt welcoming.

Suddenly, Natsu stop when he realise what he was doing, and quickly back away. He look down at the wooden floor. Again he twitched his hands. Lucy opened her eyes and found him colouring up in embarrassment. She looked at him with confusion. "What happened?" she asked.

Natsu looked at Lucy for a moment. Then he sigh as he raised his arm to scratch his head. He looked at Lucy once more, and sighing again once more. "I'm not a mortal"

"Oh?"

Natsu sighed again. "I'm a ghost". That would have explained a whole grand of information. Especially how he was here on Earthland. Or talking to her.

Natsu raised his hand and pointed it in front of Lucy. He gave a gesture of _go-on_ with his head. Lucy look confuse as she place her hand on Natsu's, it felt warm but it was almost like grabbing clouds. Something you could see but couldn't catch. As she pierce her hand through Natsu's, he let out a groan and pulled himself together as if he felt pain. Lucy backed away quickly before he could feel anymore.

"Sorry", she said apologetically. She looked at him as he rubbed the palm of his hand.

"It's okay", he replied, "It's my first time doing this. I didn't expect it to be this painful". Now that Natsu was closer, she began to examine him more.. personally. He had bandages and cuts. He hair had grown a little longer but overall, he hadn't change a single bit. Lucy began to wonder whether he was first transparent, when she first saw him or either he was gradually disappearing.

Natsu looked up at Lucy and saw her staring at his chest. He blushed a little before raising his hand so he could flick her forehead. '_This would definitely wake her up _' he grinned. He ponder a little on her reaction before snapping her out of her system. _She'll probably wail it hurts and then try to do a Lucy kick on me.. _He smiled a little and reached for her forehead. But he stop. And placed his hand back at his side. _Idiot. You're a ghost. _He laughed a little hiding to show his curses under his breath.

"Something wrong?", Lucy asked interrupting his thoughts. Natsu looked at her worried face, as if he went crazy. He chuckled a little and reach for her hair so he could mess it up. Though instead, he took his hand back and messed up his own. As if he was going to do it on Lucy. "Idiot", she murmured. Natsu met her eyes and gave a shrug. It was a natural thing for him to do.

"Whilst I'm here, we're better keep that promise", he suggested. He sat back a little, getting comfortable and look at her. She looked ravishing as ever. She hadn't changed much except for the bigger bust and the long hair, which reached to the end. He flushed a little before meeting her confused eyes.

"Promise?"

"Don't tell me you've forgot", he replied. He sigh showing his disappointment and turn his face to look at the bed. "And here, you tell me Celestial Spirit Mages keep their promises"

"We've made loads of promises before you left" she called out. She felt embarrass as he gave her his _I'm-really-disappointed-half-joking-yet-half-serio us_ face.

"The one with the name for B.A.B.Y", he said putting emphasis on each letter. He cock his head to the side eager on just the name. Lucy giggled and saw his hand near her leg. She reached out to his before he jerked it back. "Can't touch remember?", he marked showing a _you-should-know-this-by-now_. Lucy sigh and turn her head away from his gaze. "Oh. That. One", she noted. Natsu sighed. "I know it may be a struggle but let's put up with it for now".

"So have you thought of any names?", Lucy snapped, changing the topic. Natsu raised an eyebrow if she was paying attention to his words. "I was thinking of Jude for starters", he mutters.

"Rejected"

"What?! Why?", Natsu asked in astonishment.

"Well for one. There's only one Jude for me. And for two, I want to choose a name that suits us both. How about Igneel? Iggy for short?", Lucy nagged.

"Rejected", Natsu simpered.

"Why?", Lucy wailed. Natsu gazed into her brown eyes. Smiling. Was he joking? Dead serious? Lucy turned her head so she would avoid his gaze. Especially how he would giggle as she redden harder. "Idiot", she pouted.

"Haha", Natsu laughed. He loves seeing her expression; especially how she would pout and say something mean, even though her facial expression said a different story.

"Fine. How about choosing a name that both remind us of something or someone?", Lucy asked. Natsu gave a nod showing his permission. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Then Igneel it is"

"Rejected!", Natsu shouted out. He went into deep thoughts as Lucy exhaled heavily. She wasn't going to win this one. Suddenly, Natsu shot up to his feet. "How about the name Celio?" Lucy cock her head to the side giving the impression of _why?_

"A Mage once told me, down at war, that his name meant "heaven". His parents wanted a name which represent his grandparents looking down off him. Almost like our situation don't you think?", his eyes shined with sparkles. If he were a dog, then he would possibly be wagging his tail about now. Lucy sigh, but this time in a lighter tone for defeat. "Celio it is then"

Natsu let out a roar showing his victory. Lucy smiled as her partner ran around the infirmary like a maniac before settling down on her bed. He lied down on her legs and gazed into her eyes. Lucy reached for his hair but moved it back to hers. Untangling and stroking it like fur. "Pff, who's the idiot now?" Natsu whispered. Lucy stuck her tongue out. Giving him back his medicine in a different form. This only made him laugh harder.

After laughing his guts out, once more, he gazed at Lucy. "Say Luce" _Luce_"Why don't we give Celio another sibling? He'll be lonely without someone standing by his side. And from what I see, Happy and Carla are going to need a large amount of improvement".

"Sure. I never like being by myself when I'm a child. So I'm sure there's plenty guys outside that be willing to become a stepfather", Lucy smiles coquettishly as Natsu looked in his serious tone. He was so cute when he was jealous. "You should see the eyes and whistles they give me from time to time", she finally added.

Natsu laughed as in disbelief. Lucy cocked her head to the side wondering if her story was seen as a joke.

"If you dare marry another man and have another child with him. I swear, I'll beat him to hell when he dies" Natsu threaten giving her his sarcastic snap. Lucy began to stutter, lost for words.

"..You're lying.. Right?", she muttered.

"Half lying" Lucy let out a breathe.

"But half telling the truth" Lucy suck on her bottom lip.

"So how are we going to get Celio a new sibling?", Lucy notified.

"Isn't it obvious? Try adoption. I think a girl would be nicer this time", Natsu explained. Then he explained the rules on how to do it. The daily cost. What they should do as a family. The magic they could try out. Lucy couldn't help but smile at him. He was so into the family even though he will never have a chance to see them grow up.

She sigh in depression, knowing the children will never really know their father.

"What's wrong?", Natsu asked seeing the depress words written across his wife's face. Lucy gesture her head from side to side replying the expression 'nothing'. She stared at him, analysing his features on how much CELIO matched with him.

"I've been meaning to ask this Natsu. But if you feel pain whilst I'm touching you; then don't you feel anything lying on my legs?", Lucy observed.

"Well it's difficult to explain, but I feel pain whenever people touch me. But they feel nothing whenever I touch them. Nor does nothing happen. It's my will whether I touch them or not. The way I was trying to wake you up. Pff.. you should have seen it", Natsu snigger. Lucy felt a cold chill down her spine.

"Geez thanks", she whispered. Natsu twittered a smile.

"Say, what name shall we give our new daughter?", Natsu announced. He stood up and walked to the window. Mavis knows how many hours the idiot couple had been talking. The Sun had already died down and outside was pitch black with stars.

"Well I've always like the name Penelope, but how about Hyacinths?", Lucy shrugs. She scratched her head wondering whether it was a wrong move to say that.

Natsu sniggered as he turn round facing his back to the window. Lucy froze gazing at the beautiful artwork. The full moon reaching his back as he lean against it. The only light source around the room as he crept a smile. Cocking his head to the side making an upside down 'v' shape with his brows. He look tempting, utterly hot and he was hers.

"Idiot. Who would name their children, after a flower their sorry husband gave them?", Natsu grinned. "How about Violet .H or Penelope?"

Lucy exhaled heavily, it was either she didn't care or she was thinking of something else. "What about Michelle?", she shot up. She had a big grin patch on her face saying _I-am-Lucy-and-I'm-an-weirdo_... Well to Natsu she did. Natsu chuckled a little before giving a thumb up.

"Yah", Lucy yelled. She raised her arms giving out a stretch as if it was a cat waking up.

Natsu turned to face the window. He clenched his fist as he looked out. "Lucy.." His hair shadowed his eyes so Lucy wouldn't see his face. With his other fist, he grabbed tightly the side of the windowsill.

"Hmm?", Lucy replied.

"Let's make a final promise", Natsu announce as he push himself from the window. He didn't show his face as his hair shadowed it still.

"Natsu.."

"Promise me you won't cry for me. That you won't show, just anyone, your tears," he retorted as he staggered towards her. "If there's ever a time you feel like you want to let go. Then do. I'll be happy for you."

Lucy was lost for words. He sounded like he was on his deathbed. "Natsu what's wrong with you? You sound like..",

"Lucy please!", he cut her off. As they face head to head. Lucy drop her jaw as Natsu fail to hide his tears. "Promise me that you'll smile for me, don't.." he trembled as he reach his hand to her face. He inhale the pain as Lucy placed hers on top. He was lost for words but that expression said everything to her.

"I promise", Lucy, state finishing her sentence. With that, they final the promise with one. Last. Kiss. Both of them closed their eyes sharing the pain, tears and love.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself sitting upright, her hands by her side. She felt a light of tingling sensations upon her lips. _Was everything a dream?_ Then she noticed the fallen flowers on the floor. She stood up and picked them. Arranging it in the vase on the drawer. There, she saw a half withered hyacinths. She smiled as the bottom stems of the flowers were burnt.

She slide back to the bed and look out of the window. The moon was at it fullest.

Then knock came from the door, breaking the silence entered Happy and Baby.

"Sorry Lucy, Baby was feeling hungry and the guild just ran out of milk", Happy said as he approach forward handing her Baby sucking his thumb.

"Thanks Happy", she said as she held Baby in her arms.

"Say Happy.." Lucy called before he left to close the door.

"Hmm?"

"I'm thinking of calling Baby to Celio now. I think.. Natsu would have wanted it too", she announced stroking Celio's pink hair.

"Aye!", Happy grinned. And with that the door was close leaving Lucy alone with Celio. Lucy flushed a little but smiled as Celio open his mouth in hunger. Lucy kissed the hungry man on the forehead.

Emphasis on each letter, she replied, "I love you"

**The end.**

* * *

The long part of the story is finally done! :-)) What did you think? Sad? Lovey-dovey? I want a guy like Natsu?

The story is finish?!

Even though the story may be finish, comment on whether you would want an epilogue. But overall, leave a comment on what you think. Much will be appreciated ;-)

Until next time

Katherine x


End file.
